


"Why Did You Really Come Here?"

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica makes a weak excuse to visit Franky, unable to ignore her feelings any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic or anything of this type I've written like this so be kind!

As Erica approached Franky’s cell, she felt the familiar pull in her stomach, and attempted to swallow it away. It never worked completely, but she could pretend. Or maybe she could if she didn’t have Franky’s words, ‘that’d be you in denial’, stuck n her head. On repeat. 

Franky looked surprised as she looked up at the knock at her door. The surprise quickly turned into that well practised flirtatious smile. The one she saved for Erica, because this was the one that meant something. 

“Knew you couldn’t stay away.”  
“Why aren’t you in the yard with the rest of the girls?”  
Franky shrugged, “Didn’t feel like it.”  
“Would have thought you’d take any opportunity to get out of your cell.”  
Franky holds up her book, “Who says I’m in my cell anyway?”  
Erica couldn’t help but smile at the sarcastically profound remark. As soon as she let her face show emotion, she tried to wipe it away, but Franky never missed a beat.  
“Plus looks like it might be about to get interesting in here,” Franky raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
Erica shook her head, trying not to smile. It was hard not to give in to Franky’s seductive charm, so sarcastic, so tough, but Erica knew there was more to Franky than she showed through her top dog act. She’d seen it.  
Franky bit her lip, shrugging, “so was there a reason for your visit or you just want a chat? Or you know, not chat?”  
Erica couldn’t help but blush and to internally scream at herself, she’d almost forgotten her excuse for coming to see Franky, and it was, more than anything else, an excuse.  
“Uh,” she started, trying to reclaim some control in a situation where she never felt any, “you need to fill out the paperwork for your tutoring.”  
Franky’s eyebrow’s creased, but she smiled, “That’s it? You couldn’t tell me that in our session this afternoon?”  
Erica berated herself, it was such a weak excuse, and she knew it, she just couldn’t bear to do her rounds without seeing Franky in the yard, “Oh, uh, of course. I forgot about that,” she turned to leave, and within seconds Franky was behind her, holding her hand ever so lightly. Erica turned around.  
“Why did you really come?” Franky looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes that she saved only for Erica, the only time she showed any vulnerability at all.   
“Franky…” Erica just shook her head, and looked at the ground.  
“Right, I know,” Franky let go and began to walk back to her bed.  
Erica watched her for only a second, before giving in, “Stop.”

Franky stopped, not turning around. Erica approached her from behind; she rested her head on Franky’s shoulder. They stood like that for a moment, before Franky turned around to face Erica, she held her face against Erica’s for a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes, each of them knowing they shouldn’t let themselves be this vulnerable in front of the other. It was like a staring contest, of who was going to break first.   
Franky couldn’t take it any more, she’d wanted this for so long, and she lunged forward, pressing her lips tightly against Erica’s, who quickly parted her lips, inviting Franky in. Franky could feel all the tension in her chest, she’d been flippant, flirting shamelessly for months, but there was more to it than that, and they both knew it. Erica held her face in her hand for a moment, before moving her hand downwards. She pulled Franky’s singlet up, exposing her toned stomach, and pushed her back gently against the wall. She forced her hand higher, and made her way underneath Franky’s bra, circling her left nipple with her fingertips, feeling it stiffen and harden before moving on to the other. The whole time, the two remained kissing, though it was obvious Franky was struggling now, as her breathing became laboured. She lent into Erica’s shoulder and began nuzzling into her neck. She began gently at first, sneaking her tongue out occasionally, eventually beginning to bite her neck gently. 

Erica pulled Franky off gently, pushing her a little harder against the wall.  
“Let someone else have control for once,” she whispered, as she moved her hands back past Franky’s stomach, and inside her underwear. Franky moaned gently, but nodded. Erica began gently, just playing with Franky, but she found the spot that made Franky’s legs buckle, and worked, still gently but growing faster, on that. Franky was moaning constantly now, between deep breaths. With a final gasp, Franky moaned and tried to catch her breath. Erica traced her hand back up Franky’s body, before licking her fingers. 

She held Franky’s face in her hands.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Franky said, still catching her breath. She leant forward and placed her lips gently against Erica’s.  
“So have I,” Erica replied. The two, both hearts beating fast, were in another staring contest when they heard the other prisoners returning from the yard. Erica backed away quickly, as Franky bit her lip and returned to her bed, picking up her book. 

The two exchanged one last, long and lingering look, before returning to their previous positions.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it all goes awry. Or does it?

As Erica left, Kim crossed paths with her, making her way to Franky’s room. She found Franky on her bed, staring at the ceiling, completely in her own world. She coughed.  
Franky snapped back and looked up, sighing, “Not now.”  
Kim left, disappointed.  
Franky picked up her book and began reading, or tried to anyway. Within minutes, she closed it and returned to staring at the ceiling.

It was only days after this that Franky found herself in the slot. For days on end, she sat in the cell just thinking about who had set her up and coming up with a well-hatched plan for her release. When Erica entered the room, Franky showed no emotion. She still didn't know what to think. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Franky said, trying to sound like her flippant self, “the ring, looks pricey.”  
Erica scolded herself, she’d meant to take it off, like she always did, especially in front of Franky. She hesitated, trying to read the expression on Franky’s face. It was then that Erica was reminded that not only did Franky have power over her, but she might just have some over Franky herself. She scolded herself again, for liking that fact. 

“I’m so sorry you’re here,” Erica decided it was easier not to answer the question, “I had no choice.”  
Franky shrugged, remaining uncharacteristically silent.  
“I was trapped, it was a situation I couldn’t…control,” Erica wished Franky would say something, anything. The silence was agonising, and it just kept making her spit out her words, “I’m sorry. Please,” she knew she was begging now, “say something.”  
But Franky didn’t utter a word. She didn’t dare to, because she could feel the build up of emotion in her throat, and she was determined not to express that. Again, she simply shrugged. Erica looked at the closed door behind her, and began to approach Franky, who just watched her, trying to take the emotion from her face, but those eyes always gave her away. Erica knelt next to Franky’s bed and placed her hand on Franky’s face.

“I’m so sorry, please believe me,” Erica almost screamed in frustration, “What can I do?”  
Franky looked her right in the eye, swallowed and said quietly “I trusted you.”  
Erica immediately felt the tears prick her own eyes, “I know you did. I stuffed up. I am so, so sorry.”  
“You know how much I hate being alone. Five weeks in here, I...I just…” Franky trailed off, giving her eyes a quick wipe.  
Erica was reminded once again of how much emotion was pent up behind that tough-girl act Franky put on. She’d seen it more than once now, but somehow it still surprised her every time.  
“What can I do?” Erica repeated, still holding Franky’s face in her palm.  
Franky looked at her, trying not to show how hard, but how easy it was to be so close. She moved slightly closer and placed her lips on the governor’s, just for a second before breaking away.  
Erica could feel her body burning up, she just wanted to see that cocky smile she was so used to receiving from Franky, or that smartass attitude that both irritated her and turned her on in a way she couldn’t explain.  
“Let me make it up to you,” she whispered, placing her other hand on Franky’s waist.  
Franky looked up at her, stared for a few seconds before nodding silently.


	3. Tell Me What You Want Me To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Erica found out what the other women had planned to do to Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments :)

Chapter 3 – Tell Me What You Want To Do.  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” Erica repeated the line that Franky had so often delivered in her dreams.  
Franky remained staring at Erica silently. Erica couldn’t tell what she was thinking, or if she’d accepted Erica’s apology.  
“Franky, please,” Erica’s hand still rested on Franky’s stomach.  
Franky raised her hand slowly, bringing it to rest on Erica’s cheek. She brushed her fingers over Erica’s lips lightly. Erica felt a shiver run down her spine, and resisted the urge to throw herself on Franky. She knew this had to be on Franky’s terms, that she had to let Franky feel in control.  
“Just kiss me,” Franky whispered.  
Erica leaned in close, pressing her lips gently at first against Franky’s, but becoming more committed to the kiss as the seconds passed, but Franky pulled away all too soon.  
“Franky?” Erica ran her hand from Franky’s waist down to her thigh, but Franky showed no response whatsoever. Erica still couldn’t tell what Franky was thinking, or more so, what she was feeling. Here she was, offering Franky anything and everything she had seemed to want for months, and Franky could barely utter a word to her, “What’s going on? Talk to me, please.”  
Franky looked at Erica with those big, dark eyes. She pulled Erica onto her bed and lent her head into Erica’s chest.  
“Just…Just hold me,” Franky whispered, “please.”  
Erica closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she’d really underestimated what putting Franky in solitary would do to her state of mind. She felt even more guilty than ever, but put her arms around Franky and squeezed her shoulders.  
“I’m so sorry, Franky.”  
She felt Franky nod against her chest, “I know. I know you are.”  
After this visit, Erica moved Franky’s release date up a week, even though she was nervous about how the Jacs-Franky war would escalate with Franky back among the women. She should have taken more precautions, but by the end of the day Jacs was in medical with broken and bruised knuckles. Erica knew it had something to do with Franky, how could it not, and she couldn’t avoid questioning her about it.

Franky seemed back to her old stuff, she slouched in the chair across from the governor, arms crossed. She knew what this was about.  
“Did you have anything to do with it?” Erica asked the question directly, trying to read the expression on Franky’s face, but she kept it blank.  
“Nup,” Franky shrugged.  
“Franky…” Erica frowned. Here she was again, stuck between her job and her feelings for Franky. Should she push Franky and get an answer, and lock her away… again? How could she possibly do that to her again? At the same time, she was feeling the pressure from the Minister to get control of this war, “can you tell me anything about what happened to Jacs? You realise it’s going to take her weeks, if not months to recover?”  
Franky smirked, “Maybe she deserved it aye?”  
Erica didn’t return the smile, “Franky. This is serious. How do you think this war is going to end?”  
Franky bit her lip, “Well I’m not going down. You can be sure of that. I’ll do what it takes…” Franky trailed off and avoided Erica’s gaze.  
“So you did have something to do with it?”  
“She’s not worth you protecting. She’s…If you…,” Franky shook her head. She was trying to keep a distance from Erica, fighting the urge to find comfort in the governor again.  
“What? Tell me,” Erica could see Franky was holding back, and could see she was battling internally. Now if she could just push Franky hard enough, she might get an answer.  
“Nup, nothing,” Franky was back to denying her involvement.  
Erica sighed.  
“Can I go?” Franky was halfway out of her chair before the words were out of her mouth.  
“No,” Erica stood up, “sit down.”

Franky sighed and lowered herself back into her chair, resting her head on the back of the chair. Erica walked to the front of her desk and lent casually back against the desk.   
“What can I do to end this war?”  
Franky sighed, “Keep Jacs the fuck away from me,” she stood up and headed for the door but Erica was in front of her in an instant, “Get out of my way.”  
“You’re different. This isn’t like you, I see you in the yard and you hardly talk to the other women. What is going on?” Erica hesitated for only a moment, before she placed her hand on Franky’s elbow. Franky reacted physically, attempting to back away but Erica gripped her arm tighter and pulled her closer, “talk to me,” she whispered, “please.”  
“You really want to know?” Franky replied quietly. She could smell Erica’s shampoo, and wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in that hair. She took a step closer to Erica.  
“Yes, I really want to know.”  
For the first time that day, Franky looked Erica in the eye,”Jacs had organised her crew to gang me,” Franky’s voice was flat and disconnected and her eyes averted.  
Erica just stared at Franky for a minute. She was horrified. She knew this women did terrible things to one another, but this was beyond that. And it explained Franky’s behaviour over the last few weeks. Erica’s head swam with emotions, anger at the system and at the women, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to pull Franky close.   
“Franky…”  
“It’s fine. Can I go now?” Franky had that defiant look back in her eye.  
“It’s not fine. Can’t you see now why this war has to end? It’s dangerous, you could get seriously hurt, You almost did.”  
“That’s why I strike first.” Franky sniffed, shrugging.  
“And what about when you don’t? Would you just stop for a minute and think about it? Don’t you want to make it out of here one day?”  
Franky shrugged,”Depends if there’s anyone on the outside worth getting out for,” she looked Erica in the eye, but the flirtacious smile didn’t play on her lips.  
Erica sighed; it was so hard to figure the two Franky’s out; the tough from the vulnerable.  
“Franky, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Erica moved her hand to Franky’s face. Franky couldn’t help but lean into Erica’s hand and close her eyes, “Franky, let me put you into protection. Please.”  
“I can’t leave the other women. Just… can we not talk about this anymore?” Franky stepped into Erica’s personal space and again, found herself resting her head against Erica’s chest. Erica placed her hand on Franky head, running her fingers through her hair.   
“I just want to protect you.” Erica whispered.  
“I know… But you can’t.” Franky whispered back, determined not to let the tears pricking her eyes come out.  
“Well, what can I do?” Erica replied.  
Franky wiped her eyes and pulled herself from the governors hold, to look her in the eyes, “Say that line again.”  
Erica frowned, “What line?”  
“You said…in the slot.” Franky was staring at Erica now, waiting for her to get it.  
Erica smiled and couldn’t help but blush slightly. She leaned her mouth close to Franky’s ear, “Tell me what you want me to do,” she whispered. 

Franky bit her lip, but somehow it didn’t seem in her normal cocky kind of way, there was a nervousness to it that Erica hadn’t seen before.  
“Just let me…,” Franky’s hand was under Erica’s blouse in an instant and in another it was on the floor. Franky placed one hand on Erica’s bare waist while she gently bit and sucked at her nipples, already hard. Erica lent back against the desk and pulled Franky’s face up, kissing her passionately before letting her get on with it. Franky traced her lips down Erica’s chest and over her smooth stomach. As she reached the belly button her hands begun to undo Erica’s pants getting them off in record speed. She traced her lips along Erica’s thighs now, right down to her feet. Erica was moaning, almost in anticipation of what was coming. She pulled Franky up to eye level again and kissed her, gently this time. She delved her hands into Franky’s pants, beneath her underwear.  
“Hey, that’s cheating, it’s my turn,” Franky said playfully.  
“Sorry, you want me to stop?” Erica smirks as she begins to move her hand away from Franky.  
“No, no, don’t you dare,” Franky pleads.  
Erica grins and lowers her hand again. She’s done this before, and she knows her way around now. She touches Franky in all the right spots, and knows it by the noises coming out of Franky’s mouth and throat. Her legs shake and buckle, but Erica isn’t done yet. She engages Franky in a kiss just as she enters two fingers inside her. Franky breaks the kiss, unable to continue and leans close, biting Erica’s ear gently. Erica pushes her fingers further inside of Franky and it’s all Franky can do not scream, she lets out a long moan and tries to calm her breathing down.  
“it was my turn, you know,” she says, between gasps as she tries to regain control.  
“Do I detect a complaint?” Erica teases, as she licks her fingers clean.  
Franky stares at her, unable to take her eyes off the governor and shakes her head, unable to catch her breath enough to answer.  
Erica puts her mouth to Franky’s ear, “Next time. Promise.”


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally Franky's turn, and it comes as a surprise to Erica.

Chapter 4 – Promises.  
"Come to collect?" Franky smirked, looking up at the governor.  
"Excuse me?" Erica replied.  
"Well you said...next time. You promised, actually," the look in Franky's eyes was pure hunger.  
Erica bit back a smile, "Somehow I don't think this is the right time."  
The other woman were in the common room, it was hardly the time for the governor to give in to her desires and fool around with her favourite prisoner. An announcement came over the loudspeaker.  
"Why don't you out to the yard? You've only got an hour."  
Franky shrugged, "An hour huh? I can think of something else to do for an hour," Franky smiled coyly.   
''No, not now Franky," and with that Erica walked away, trying not to imagine the disappointment she knew was on Franky's face right now.   
The truth was, the last few...events with Franky had been fantastic, amazing even but they had still been under her control. If she let Franky...have her way with her, she would have really lost all control. And that was what truly scared her. It was that fear versus the desire, the longing for Franky. She wanted to be close to the prisoner again, there was no arguing that but she also wanted to keep some semblance of power and she knew Franky would want her to make good on her promise. 

Franky lay in her cell, door closed for once. She was so confused, Erica had finally given in, and not just once but now it felt like she was backing away. The thing was now that she had been close to Erica, she wanted her even more than before. It made her conscious of how strong her feelings for the governor were. It wasn't only Erica in denial and she knew it. She'd tried to act like this was just some game to pass time, but she couldn't deny it anymore, her feelings for the governor were well beyond those of lust. They might even be... No, she wasn't ready to admit that, not even to herself. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She tried to block the world out but it was hours before her brain finally let her sleep. 

It felt like only minutes later that she was awakened, though not by the sunlight that creeped it's way in through the tiny window in the wall. She felt something brush against her face and woke with a start.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Erica whispered, her fingers still on Franky's jawline.  
Franky sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here? How can you be here?"  
''You slept late, the women are having their basketball game. Apparently you're a little shit to wake up so they left you to it."  
"Right. Yeah, not a morning person I guess," Franky sniffed and yawned, "but I'll make an exception for a special visit from the governor," Franky placed her hands on Erica's waist, "I thought maybe... you weren't going to come back." Franky failed to keep the hurt of her voice or out of her eyes.  
Erica closed her eyes for a moment before focussing on Franky's, "I'm sorry. This whole thing... I've had this stupid idea that it's been fine as long as I'm in control, but I know what you...and I want to, it's just surrendering control."  
Franky bit her lip, "Just for the record, I like you being in control. It kind of surprised me but it's like...totally sexy."  
Erica blushed, shaking her head, "This is more...than just sex though, right?" She almost regretted the words the moment they were out.  
Franky stared at Erica, trying to make herself say something, but still not reveal her soul, even though that was all she wanted to do with Erica.  
"Franky?" Erica took a step backwards.  
Franky pulled her closer, "No, no I'm sorry. I was just...thinking."  
"And?"  
"You know it's more than just sex. It's...I...," Franky looked Erica in the eye and pulled the governor swiftly beside her, shifting over in the small bed, she lent her head against Erica's chest, "I just want to lie like this forever," she whispered, choking back tears.  
Erica heard the crack in Franky's voice and cradled her head in her hands. She could feel Franky's tears now, on her bare skin.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
Franky smiled timidly again, biting her lip in that nervous way Erica had seen once before, “Speaking of promises…,” Franky slowly let her hand delve under the governor’s blouse  
Erica wasn’t used to Franky being so gentle, it was as though Franky was savouring every moment as she began to press her lips softly to Erica’s bare skin, even when she got to her breasts, somehow she became even more gentle, caressing one so lightly Erica could hardly feel it while she ran her lips over the other, biting her nipple so gently that it was more passionate than when she attacked it full force. Franky made her way up to Erica’s neck. She wanted nothing more to stay in this moment, but she knew it would end. And end too soon. 

She continued kissing Erica’s neck and was surprised that, despite how gentle she was being, she could still hear the moans escape the governor’s throat. She didn’t trust herself to utter a word and so kept her mouth busy tracing Erica’s jawline and finding her lips, Erica placed her hand on Franky’s face pulling her closer, so she could smell the prisoner and be intoxicated by their nearness.   
Franky began to run one hand down Erica’s stomach until she hit the governor’s belt. She’d done this action so many times, to so many women, but somehow this time made her shake with anxiety. She tried clenching her fist to stop the shakes and Erica’s hand encircled hers.  
“It’s okay,” Erica kissed her lips gently, “I want you to.”  
Franky looked the governor in the eye, flushing out the nerves, “You forgot the magic word, “she whispered.  
Erica coulnd’t help but grin, bite her lip and reply, “Please.”  
Franky smiled, still trying to shake the nerves, “If you insist.”  
With still shaking hands, she managed to unbuckle the governor’s belt and began fiddling with her pants button, she felt Erica’s hand on her own again as the governor did the honours. Franky couldn’t help but be embarrassed by how much the pressure was getting to her. She felt Erica’s hand in her hair and sunk her hand into the governor’s underwear. She could feel her hands still shaking but she didn’t care anymore, all she cared about was how close, how months had been building up to this, how long she had thought about this and about how wet Erica felt. She explored at first, after all that was the best part, before she began circling the clit ever so lightly until Erica urged her to do it harder. Franky went one step further and began to use her tongue, slowly at first but she could her own self getting aroused and wet and she sped up, listening to Erica moan above her until she let out a noise that let Franky know she was done, plus the taste in her mouth let her know she has pushed the governor over the limit.  
Franky could still feel her entire body shaking, but she didn’t care anymore. Erica pulled her up to eye level.  
“Satisified?”  
“Aren’t I meant to ask you that?” Franky replied.  
“Well I’m satisfied, but somehow I think you might want something more.”  
Erica’s hand found it’s way under Franky’s shirt, just as Franky gave in to the arousal and shifted her legs.  
“Down there hey?” Erica teased Franky. Franky looked at her with those big eyes again and lent into the governor’s shoulder. Somehow it felt like the safest place on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all goes into new territory cause i cant WAIT til Wednesday til the FINALE.

Chapter 5 – Behind The Mask  
Unsure whether the solemn mood in Wentworth at the moment would lead to more or less of a war, prison officers were doubled up… Just in case. But Erica had that itch, and it was no longer just an itch between her legs, she missed Franky. She missed the way Franky looked up at her, with those eyes, like she could make everything better just by being there. But the minister was on her back now, and she could feel her job slipping through her fingers if she didn’t do something and soon. Of course, Bea’s suicide attempt had coursed through the entire prison. Yet she had heard nothing from Franky, she wasn’t going out at yard times and it almost seemed she had given up the fight to Jacs. But Franky was a key player in this war, she couldn’t just be ignored because she appeared to be quiet. Erica wished she was going to see Franky under better circumstances.  
She stepped into Franky’s cell. Franky looked up but held very little expression on her face.  
“Nothing better to do?” She said flatly.  
“And the same to you?”  
“I don’t have the power to stop people from trying to kill themselves do I?”  
So that’s what this was about. After all, it was Franky and Liz who had saved Bea’s life, and she wasn’t entirely thankful for it.  
“And I do?”  
“You’re the fucking governor. If you don’t, who does?” Franky retorted. Erica hadn’t heard Franky sound angry like in weeks. Since…they’d first made their…connection.  
“Are you mad at me, Franky? Or just the situation?” Erica said quietly. She could see the anger starting to burn in Franky’s eyes and that worried her. She knew Franky didn’t always, or ever, say what she was really feeling and this led to pent up anger that could come out in dangerous and unpredictable ways.  
“Franky…you know she’s okay. She’s in medical, but she’s okay.”  
“And her kid?” Franky shot back.  
“Franky…we can’t control that. You know that. We can’t control the world, we can just…deal with what comes.”  
“Or goes.” Franky sat up now, her fists clenched. The governor could see her teeth was clenched, as though she was holding back.   
“What’s really pissing you off?” Erica tried to look Franky in the eye, but she seemed to be focussing on a particular spot on the wall and wouldn’t break her gaze. Erica clicked her fingers, “Franky, look at me.” Franky met her eyes for less than a second.  
“Can you just go?”  
That hurt. Erica felt like Franky had finally been opening up to her lately, showing some of that vulnerability everybody knew existed but never had the privilege to see.  
“And what are you going to do if I go?”  
Franky shrugged, “Whatever.”  
Erica was worried that Franky was becoming catatonic, and that all her head was filled with was anger, and everyone knew that once that fuse was lit, it wasn’t good for anybody. Erica stood her ground, refusing to leave but not knowing what to say to calm Franky down.  
Franky stood up, “Just leave,” she said quietly.  
“Franky –“  
“Fuck, please. Please, just go,” Franky was begging now and that made the governor more nervous than ever. She tentatively took a step closer to Franky, but Franky automatically retreated, holding her hands behind her head.  
“I’m worried about you, Franky. Let me help you.”  
“You can’t. I’m fine. Just go,” Franky lowered her voice and sat back on her bed, face buried in hands, “I’ll be okay. I promise.”  
“If you need me…”  
Franky nodded.  
Erica reluctantly left Franky alone, there wasn’t long left of yard time anyway, she couldn’t be alone for much longer. 

Franky entered the yard, knowing she only had minutes left in the sun.   
“Franky, you alright? Where ya been?” Doreen asked.  
“Around.” Franky replied, taking her seat.  
The other girls could tell when Franky didn’t want to be spoken to, and this is definitely one of those times. Franky observed the yard in a glance, searching. She got up as quickly as she sat down and walked over to another block.  
“Sup, Franky?” one of the girls said to her.  
Franky grinned, and scratched her head sheepishly, before picking her up and throwing her against the fence. She put a fist straight into her face, the blood already on her knuckles. The other girl fell to the ground.  
“Get up,” Franky snarled.  
“What the fuck, Franky?”  
Of course there was a crowd gathered now, though no-one knew why Franky had picked this woman out. The other girl got up and before she had a chance to defend herself, was on the floor again. Franky kicked her in the stomach, in the ribs before the officers intervened. Franky hit Vera squarely in the jaw and pulled the other woman back up against the fence, kneeing her once in the stomach before holding her against the fence with her forearm.  
“What the fuck did I do?” she coughed and spluttered.  
“You got in my fucking eye-sight,” Franky kicked her in the stomach and let her drop to the ground, a bloody mess. She made to move forward when she felt an arm around hers and raised her fist, turning around to face the governor.  
“Go on then, do it. Are you really that angry?”  
Franky pushed the governor off for her, wiping the sweat mingled with tears off her face but the governor grabbed her again.  
“Don’t,” Franky said quietly, “please, don’t.”  
“This is my prison, and you expect me to just let you cause this kind of trouble and do nothing about it,” Erica spoke sternly but quietly, aware of the crowd, “Get the girls back to their cells. Now.”

“What the hell is going on, Franky?”  
“Just let me go,” the governor could feel the tension in Franky’s muscles, behind the shaking, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Then breathe. Calm down.”  
“Breathing doesn’t fucking help, breathing just causes problems, I don’t want to…” Franky regained control and trailed off.  
Erica’s eyes went wide for a moment, before she tried not to show how shell-shocked she was, “Franky… Why has this gotten to you so much? I’ve never seen you so angry, I’ve never seen you attack anyone without some kind of just cause.”  
Franky sniffed, “Just take me back to my cell.”  
“No.” Erica replied swiftly, “I might not have been able to stop Bea’s attempt but maybe I can stop yours.”  
Franky was staring at the ground, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Erica looked around the empty yard, and took a step closer to Franky placing her hand gently on the prisoner’s chin, raising it, forcing Franky to look her in the eye, “Tell me what to do.”  
“Just leave me alone,” Franky begged.  
“Franky,” Erica exclaimed, “is that what’s behind this façade? You really are just a lost, little girl aren’t you?”  
Franky tried to pull away but Erica’s grip was tight and she pulled Franky into her chest, holding her against her, “Please, let me help you. I…I want to help you.”


	6. No Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky loses her temper again and this time opens up to Erica (kind of).

The two sat across from each other, Erica exasperated and not hiding it with her face in her hands and Franky uncharacteristically, arms crossed and holding her legs close to her body, as though she was trying to make herself as small as possible..Her fists were clenched and her jaw tight.  
“Why won’t you let me help you?”  
Franky shrugged, “No point.”  
Erica remembered the last time Franky had said those words in her office; she had all but given up when being taken to the slot for something she had played no part in but the governor was unable, or unwilling to disprove.

“Franky…” how many times she must say that name during their interactions.  
“I’m not in trouble, right? I mean, the fight, you’ve taken my privileges away, right?”  
Erica nodded tiredly, “That’s right.”  
“So I can go?”  
Erica sighed, “Franky,” she started, but it was true, she could go, “yes. But please, stay, let me help you.”  
Franky was already out of her seat and out the door, without looking back for once.

Franky walked back into the unit and ignored the other woman, heading straight for her cell. Of course, Kim was at her door in seconds.  
“Franky?”  
Franky merely looked up in response.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, piss off,” Franky was rarely harsh with Kim, but she really didn’t give a shit right now.  
“What the hell was that about? Did she do something we don’t know about? I’ve never seen you lose it like – “  
Franky looked at Kim, she saw the same worry in her eyes she saw in the governors, she looked back at the ceiling, “Just leave it.”

But nobody could leave it when the same thing, with a different woman, happened the next day in the yard. And nobody could leave it when Franky, always charming and always smooth, had to be sedated in front of the entire yard because they couldn’t get her under control. Erica could hardly watch as they put that needle into her and watched her slowly settle and lose consciousness.   
Franky woke up slowly, and groggily, she rubbed her eyes over and over again, trying to swallow normally.  
“Franky?” the governor’s voice sounded distant, and her face looked hazy. Even hazy, she looked perfect.  
“You sedated me.”  
“You were out of control, Franky. You wouldn’t stop, I was worried you were going to hurt someone, hurt yourself.”  
She rubbed her eyes again, everything looked far away.  
“Are you okay? You can hear me, right?”  
Franky sniffed and nodded, “Yeah, even all dizzy you look hot.”  
Erica just gave her that look, the one she knew well, you shouldn’t have said that so I’m just going to pretend you didn’t. She got Franky some water.  
“Do you remember what happened?”  
“Well yeah, first I kissed you then you kissed back then – “  
“Franky,” Erica snapped, “that’s not what I’m talking about. I mean in the yard. You know I can’t allow you in the compound if you keep snapping like this. Would you just tell me what’s going you so angry?”  
“Dunno, maybe I’m not getting enough sex, say it makes you uptight?” Franky smirked. And how could she smirk in such a situation Erica had no idea. She was getting more frustrated with every flippant comment.  
“Franky, this is serious. I’m going to get a psych down to see you within a few hours,” Erica said firmly.  
“I don’t need a fucking psych. It’s, no, just, put me in solitary, I don’t care. Can’t hurt anyone there, can I?”  
“Except yourself maybe. Franky, I am seriously worried for your safety,” Erica knew she’d let the vulnerability creep into her voice.  
Franky had heard it too, she lifted her hand and reached out for Erica’s, she took a step forward and let the prisoner hold her hand, knowing she shouldn’t. Franky squeezed it and bought it to her face, kissing it lightly.  
“Franky,” Erica sighed.  
Franky let go, “Sorry,” but Erica didn’t move her hand away, she wanted nothing more than to comfort Franky but she needed to do her job and keep her safe too. She put a finger on Franky’s cheek and felt Franky’s eye’s burn into hers, the vulnerability there was constant now other than when she was in the yard beating other girls to a pulp.  
“What is it?” Erica whispered, moving her face closer to Frankys.  
Franky couldn’t help it, she moved her face to Erica’s and kissed her on the lips gently,Erica couldn’t help but give in, placing a hand on either side of Franky’s face and supporting, she felt like a weak child, still groggy from the sedatives. Franky’s hand fell clumsily down to Erica’s waist, and they stayed forehead-forehead for a moment.  
“My room, in the book I’m reading, on my bed. It’s the bookmark,” Franky said, emotionless again. Erica could tell she regretted saying it the moment it was out of her mouth, but it was out and Erica gave Frankys hand one last squeeze before she walked away. 

Erica marched straight down to Franky’s room, not knowing what to expect to find, other than hoping to find some answers.  
She went through the common room and straight to Franky’s room, the book was on her bed, she picked it up leafing through it. There was a letter from an unrecognised address, she opened the envelope and read it. She frowned, sighing. She didn’t know how this had got past her office, but at that point this didn’t matter. She headed straight back up to medical, letter in hand.  
Franky was turned the other way when she entered the room, the nurses had just taken her obs and she was fine, due for release in an hour. Release to where, was the question Erica had to answer.  
“Franky?”  
Franky didn’t turn around. She lay her hand on Franky’s shoulder, urging her to turn and look at her. She did. Erica couldn’t tell if it was tiredness or tears that had made her eyes red. She held up the letter.  
“This?”  
“They want each other back. That’s their fucking problem. I don’t care.”  
“I think you do care. Why else would you have told me to go find this? Most people would be happy their parents got back together, I know your situation – “  
“You don’t know the fucking situation. Neither of them wanted me. He left. She hurt me. Over and over until I just run away. You guys, the fucking government were no help and then you wonder why I end up here. I don’t know why he wants her back, how could he after what she did to me? Doesn’t he care at all? He came here, all fucking feelings and sorry, well it’s all bullshit isn’t it, if he just takes her back? And what the fuck is she now anyway? I haven’t seen her since I was 16, she’s never written, never visited. I don’t care, they want each other back but neither of them want me do they?” Franky blurted out, once she had started she just couldn’t stop. But once she stopped, she regretted every word, “It doesn’t matter,” but her shaking hands told another story.  
“How did she hurt you?” Erica said quietly.  
Franky looked Erica right in the eyes, jaw still clenched tight and pulled her singlet up, revealing dozens of cigarette burns all up her ribs. Erica took in a sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help reaching out to trace the burns, which bought tears to Franky’s eyes, not that she would ever let them out.  
“It’s their loss,” was all that Erica could think to say, and she believed it too. But what else could she say to make Franky feel better? Like she’d always suspected, especially when Franky’s father had come to visit, all Franky wanted was someone to accept her, someone to hold her and take care of her, because she’d never had it as a little girl. Erica felt herself getting angry, it really wasn’t fair, that they’d hurt her so much and she ended up being the one behind bars, she breathed deeply to calm herself down, there was no use her getting angry too.  
“Franky, what can I do? I know this situation is horrible for you okay? I get that, as much as I can. But we can’t do anything about it, can we? And we can’t just cling onto the past either, can we? You have to…let it go. You can’t let this rule your thoughts and your emotions, I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, but you can’t keep getting yourself into trouble. It’s not going to help. You know that.”  
“You keep saying we. There is no we. It’s just me. I’m on my own.” Franky replied flatly, not looking at Erica at all.  
“You’re not – “  
“Don’t say it, “ Franky shook her head, “just don’t. It’s not true.”

Erica knew she had come a long way with Franky, but she also knew there was a long way to go, and she was starting to worry that the two years to parole may not be enough to make Franky safe to put back into society. But, how she hoped. She looked at Franky, curled into a ball, gritted teeth, jaw clenched and still trying to cling onto some kind of control of the situation around her, but for the first time Erica saw what Franky really was – a hiding, lost girl, who wanted guidance but was too scared, or proud, or maybe both, to ask for it. Sometimes Erica forgot how young Franky was, she usually held herself with such confidence of an older woman and exerted such influence over them that it was hard to forget she was only in her mid twenties. Erica left the room quietly, contemplating her next step.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky's anger has always been a problem but can Erica do something about it?

“Franky. How ya doing?”  
The girls had no lost no respect while Franky was away, but maybe it was just fear. Franky nodded and smiled at the women she passed as she made her way to her room. She closed the door and threw herself onto her bed. There were no smiles now. She had that stupid letter in her pocket and threw it onto the floor. She flicked through her book, trying to find where she’d been up to but in frustration, threw it against the wall. There was a knock and a creak as her door opened.  
“Franky?” It was Kim. Of course it was Kim. It was always Kim. It just wasn’t Kim that Franky wanted it to be.  
“Hey, sup?” Franky tried to bite her lip in her normal seductive, charming way, but it didn’t feel the same. Kim didn’t seem to notice the difference. She jumped onto the bed with that sweet smile playing on her face. She pressed her face close to Franky’s and kissed her. Franky put her arm around her and pulled her closer. She just wanted to forget for a while. She let Kim do what she wanted, half there, half not, but enough to satisfy Kim and try to empty her head. It was the first time she’d had to fake an orgasm for Kim, but she just needed it to end, the closeness when it wasn’t…  
“I’m going to the gym,” Franky sat up, pulling her singlet back on and standing up, stretching. Kim nodded, laying back on the bed and letting her wander out.

Franky coughed, she knew she should stop, her hair wet with sweat sticking to her forehead. She could feel her breath running out and her knuckles certainly weren’t thanking her, but she just needed to keep her mind empty. That was a joke, she just couldn’t not think and when she thought, she got mad. So she punched the bag over and over again, she hadn’t bothered with gloves, not today. She wanted the pain to distract her. She could feel the pain right down to her stomach, she hadn’t eaten and she knew she should be taking it easy after the last weeks events. The sedatives hadn’t even worn off completely, she could feel them messing with her thoughts; she just didn’t care.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she said with each punch, she could feel the anger getting worse. It was building in her chest, all she could do was to keep hitting this bag, it was the only thing that mattered. She started coughing more and held her chest, stopping for a split second. She kicked the bag instead, looking at her knuckles, they were red and there were cuts all over her hands. Her throat was tight and she was breathing deeply. She couldn’t even swear with each hit anymore, too out of breath.  
She fell to the ground, spluttering and gagging. She swore, and put herself onto her back, trying to regain her breathing. She put her hands over her face.

“Heard you were in here.”  
Franky groaned.  
“Nice greeting. You okay? Should you really be working out today? After those sedatives? After everything?”  
Franky was still trying to get control of her breathing, she pulled her hands away from her face to see Erica towering over her, she pulled herself up, curling her hands around her knee’s. Her head was swimming, she’d pushed herself too far.  
“Franky? Are you okay?”  
Franky nodded slowly, “I’m fine, I just went too hard, that’s,” Franky stopped, clutching her stomach, she made it to the bin in time to vomit.  
“Yeah, I’d say that’s a sign of working too hard,” Erica could feel the sweat mingled through Franky’s hair as she held it back. Franky sat with her back against the wall. Erica sat next to her.  
“Did it help at least?” Erica said.  
Franky shook her head, “Not really, no.”  
Erica sighed, “What will?”  
Franky looked at her, “I must look like shit,” she didn’t answer the question. She began to wipe her face down, she could feel the sweat glistening on her face. There was nothing she could do about her hair.  
Erica smiled, “Kind of cute all sweaty though.”  
Franky couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, “Fuck off,” she muttered.  
“Come on, let’s get you back to the room. Maybe the shower actually,” Erica crinkled her nose, laughing softly.  
“I love that sound, you know,” Franky said seriously.  
Erica smiled and held out her hand, pulling Franky to her feet, “Come on. Let’s go.”  
“Why’d you come down anyway? Just to watch me workout?”  
Erica hesitated, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll talk about it later,” she was still half-supporting Franky who was stumbling up the hall. She looked at Erica with those big eyes, wondering, but stayed quiet. Erica didn’t see Franky quiet often, but it was becoming more common. She wasn’t sure if that a good or a bad sign of her relationship with Franky, but she was worried about Franky’s mental health more with each passing day.

There was a knock on the door.  
“You look a bit better than the last time I saw you,” Erica smiled, but it was her professional smile.  
Franky cocked her head and grinned, “Are you flirting with me, governor?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She found herself giving in more and more to Franky’s little quirks lately. She gestured for Franky to take a seat.  
“So what have I done now?” Franky said.   
Erica shouldn’t have, but she let sympathy crawl into a sad smile on her face, “Nothing, Franky. I just, I want, I need you to do something for me,”’ Erica had thought long and hard about how to get Franky to agree to this, and the wording was a big part of it.  
Franky squinted, “For you governor, anything.” There was only a hint of joking in that answer, “What is it?”  
Erica took a breath, “I want you to get anger management.”  
“Nup,” Franky shook her head, not even considering it.  
“Oh come on, what happened to anything?”  
“I don’t need fucking anger management,” in contradiction, Franky could hear her voice rising.  
Erica played that sad smile again, “Seriously? Now whose in denial?” She stood up and moved in front of Franky, leaning over her, hands on either side of the chair, “Please.”  
Franky could smell her and it was almost dizzying, she fought to not let her eyes close. She avoided the governor’s eyes and looked towards the door, longingly. She felt Erica hand on her cheek, turning her back to look at her.  
“Why can’t I just talk to you?” Franky almost whispered.  
Erica knew she should remove her hand, now that Franky was looking at her, but she didn’t, “You can,” she replied softly, “but it’s not the same. You need a professional. It will be good for you. Come on, please.”

Franky had her arms crossed and was completely blocking herself off from Erica when she pulled her face from Erica’s hand and made to stand up. Erica put her hand on her shoulder and pushed her back gently. Franky stared at the ceiling, anything to avoid the governor’s eyes. Of course she knew Erica was right, she just didn’t, couldn’t talk to some stranger about how she felt when she couldn’t even identify it herself.   
“Franky, look at me,” Erica sounded stern, and Franky couldn’t help but like and hate that at the same time. She closed her eyes a moment before forcing herself to look back at the governor.  
“What? There’s nothing you can say – “  
Erica moved in a flash, placing a knee between Franky’s thighs and grabbing her face, pressing her lips to the prisoners. Franky knew she parted her lips too quickly and put too much passion into the kiss, but she put her arms around Erica’s waist pulling her as close as she could. They kissed until they were out of breath.  
“Please,” Erica whispered, still half on top of Franky.  
Franky bit her lip, “That’s so not fair,” she whispered, but lent her head against the governor’s shoulder, “Fine, but you have to promise not to go back into denial. You can’t do that to me. I,” Franky hesitated, “I need you.” She hated saying it, she hated the way it sounded and she wished she could take it back the moment it passed through her lips.  
Erica knew she shouldn’t make promises like this, but it wasn’t exactly a promise she felt she was likely to break, “I won’t. I promise. But I need you to really try, not just go half-heartedly. I need you to talk…as much as you can.”  
“I’ll talk to you,” Franky’s eyes were wide, sad but hopeful.  
“That’s good,” Erica smiled, her hands still sifting through Franky’s dark hair and loving the way it felt under her fingertips, “but not just to me, okay?”  
Franky nodded, “Okay. I’ll try. For you.” She was looking the governor right in the eye, when she placed her hands back on her waist, untucking her blouse and placing her hands on Erica’s bare skin. She went no further, she just wanted to feel that skin under her hands. Erica kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into her chest.


	8. Whatever the consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this gets kinda intense, i know its turned into a story of franky's breakdown but once i started i kept thinking about it and now i can't stop!

“That’s a stupid question,” Franky snapped. The truth was she was sick of answering ‘stupid’ questions; why are you angry, where do you feel your anger, what do you do with your anger, blah fucking blah.  
“A lot of people experiencing anger end up internalising their feelings – “  
“Well, I didn’t bash myself did I,” Franky replied.  
“Does it make you feel better, hurting other people?” her counsellor asked, clipboard perched on her knee.  
“Depends who it is, doesn’t it?” Franky smirked for a moment, before sighing.   
“Well – “  
“Is time up yet? Can I go?” Franky sat up straight, itching to leave, her eyes flitting to the door as she cracked her knuckles.  
The counsellor looked at her, frowning (so much for a poker face), glancing at the clock, “Do you want to be here?”  
Franky shrugged, “I promised someone I’d come. I came,” she stood up and walked out.

Erica’s voice broke through her thoughts, “Franky?”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“How did your session go today?” Erica asked.  
Franky shrugged, “It was shit. It’s pointless, Erica, really it is. I don’t want to go anymore. It’s been weeks and…” she trailed off.  
“And what?”  
“I’m angry, that’s just who I am. You can’t change what’s in someone’s heart,” Franky replied.  
It broke something in Erica in how resigned Franky sounded. She sounded as though there was no hope, she was the way she was and there was no use fighting that.  
“Do you really believe that?” Erica replied softly, her fingers brushing against Franky’s cheek. It was after hours and they were safe from prying eyes in Erica’s office, blinds closed.   
Franky shrugged, “Yeah, I do,” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “please…don’t make me go anymore, I hate it.”  
Erica grimaced, “What do you hate about it?”  
“She tries to…to get inside my head,” Franky replied, staring at her hands.  
“That’s generally what counsellors do,” Erica smiled, but sadly.  
“Well I don’t like it. I’m not going to go anymore, okay?” Franky was trying to get control of the situation, but by adding the ‘okay?’ she had kind of lost the impact. She didn’t like not being in control, which is why she hated the third degree the counsellor was giving her, trying to find out about her past and her feelings and everything else.  
“Franky… I’m worried about you. You’re still getting into these stupid fights, the women are starting to lose their respect for you, you see that, right?”  
Franky shrugged; she did see that. She was snapping at the smallest of things and being completely unfair and harsh on the other women and they were getting sick of it. Some had gone to Jacs, some had sided with a still reluctant Bea and a bunch were still floating in the middle. Only Boomer and Kim were really behind Franky. But she didn’t care. Why didn’t she care?   
Franky glanced at the clock, 2am. She stared at the ceiling of her cell. Night after night. She used to like looking at the stars; how she longed to do that again. She’d been pretty resigned to being in Wentworth for another seven years (or less, if she got parole, which was unlikely now), but lately she wanted out. She wanted to walk down the street with Erica, she wanted to hold her hand in public and then go back to their place and cook her dinner and fall asleep watching a movie on the couch. She loved, and hated, what Erica did to her. 

“Franky, count in two, get up,” Boomer threw a pillow from the floor at Franky.  
“Mhm,” Franky replied, pulling the covers over her head and making no effort to move.  
“Come on Franky,” Boomer replied. She didn’t know what was going on with Franky these days, she hardly talked to anyone and she was in and out to all kinds of appointments and when she did go to the yard she was just picking fights. Will arrived for the count and Franky was still in bed.  
“Doyle, in your doorway,” he commanded.  
“Fuck off,” she replied, only moving to shift her position on the bed.

“Three mornings and she won’t even move from her bed for the count.”  
Will wasn’t the only guard to notice that Wentworth’s previous top-dog, excitable and active member of the prison had all but dropped off the face of the earth lately.   
Erica nodded, “Thanks Will.”

Erica slid the gate to the common room open quietly, none of the women were around but of course, some of them slept with their doors open. She was pretty good at being quiet though and managed to slip into Franky’s cell unnoticed. She wasn’t surprised to see Franky awake, staring at the ceiling. She hadn’t seen Franky pouring over a book like she used to in weeks.  
“Hey you,” Erica said gently, standing in the doorway for a moment before she approached the bed.  
“Hey,” Franky’s eyes didn’t leave the ceiling. That worried Erica. Franky was becoming less and less like herself with each passing day.  
“Franky, look at me,” Erica sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Franky’s jaw.  
Franky obeyed, but her eyes were blank. There was no cheek, no smirk, no passion, nothing.  
“What’s going on with you? I’ve had prisoners, I’ve had guards approach me worried about you, you don’t move, they say you won’t even get up for count anymore. “  
Franky’s eyes changed, for a split second and Erica could see the little girl in her, pleading, save me, she felt they were begging, but Franky just shrugged and they were blank again.  
Erica pulled the blanket up and lay herself under it, next to Franky, who was back to simply staring at the ceiling.   
“What are you thinking about?” Erica whispered.  
“Nothing,” even Franky’s voice had become monotonous.   
“What can I do for you?” Erica traced her finger softly over Franky’s tattoo.  
“Nothing,” Franky repeated.  
Erica stared at Franky, she brushed her thumb over Franky’s lips before she placed her lips on them; she was out of verbal ideas, she just wanted Franky to react, but was only driven to worry more when Franky pulled away and pushed her off, turning on her side away from Erica.  
“Franky,” Erica felt her voice raise, trying not to lose her patience, “you’re scaring me. Talk to me.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why?” Erica was sick with worry, she could actually feel her stomach churning.  
“Because you won’t like what I have to say,” Franky replied, squeezing her eyes shut, she wished she hadn’t said anything.  
“What - ?”  
“I just don’t want to be here anymore, okay?”’ Franky clenched her jaw, pulling the blanket tighter in her hands.  
Erica looked at her for a moment, and grabbed her face forcing Franky to look at her, “Here as in Wentworth? Or here as in…” she trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.  
“Just give me half an hour without the guards checking on me, they’re always in here now, please,” Franky sat up, begging Erica now, “Tell them to back off for a bit, please.”  
“Franky, stop it. Don’t, why, no.”  
“Please,” Franky’s eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were clasped, literally begging the governor.  
Erica put her hand on Franky’s, “Franky, stop. I’m going to get you some help okay? You’re not well.”  
Franky wiped her eyes, “I’m fine, Erica. I just need to get some sleep, that’s all.”  
Erica shook her head, “No, Franky, it’s more than that. You’ve been different for weeks, I’m going to get a psychiatrist in to see you tomorrow, okay?”  
“I don’t need – “  
“Franky,” Erica sighed, exasperated, “you do. Please, just do this for me,” she kept one hand on Franky’s hands and put the other on the side of her face, “please, Franky.”  
Franky pulled away and lay back down, but nodded stiffly. Erica glanced at the clock. Actually, she thought, i don’t care, this is Franky and she’s not coping, I need to be here, whatever the consequence. She lay down next to Franky placing her hand around Franky’s stomach from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.  
“I’m going to take care of you, Franky. Just let me,” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Franky woke up with a groan. How could she have possibly asked that of Erica? What an idiot she was being. She wished Erica was still next to her, but she must have got out before the rest of the prison awoke. This was the first day she’d been up for count in weeks, but she still couldn’t be bothered going out to play basketball with the others. She was looking through her bookshelf when she sensed someone in her room. She turned around to see Kim in her doorway.  
“Hey,” she said. She still wasn’t exactly feeling talkative.  
“What’s going on with you, Franky?” Kim asked, wandering into the room and standing in front of Franky, uncrossing her arms.  
“Nothing’s going on,” Franky shrugged, turning back to her books.  
“Okay, then what was the governor doing sneaking in here at midnight and out before six am? Not exactly standard behaviour, Franky.”  
Franky froze. She didn’t know what to say. That Erica had wanted a six hour chat in the middle of night? After-hours tutoring didn’t exactly allow for overnight sleepovers.   
“You guys are hooking up, aren’t you?” Kim pressed.  
“We didn’t do anything,” Franky wasn’t exactly lying, “she’s just worried about me. She wanted to see if I was okay,” Franky paused, “Kim, did anyone else see – “  
Kim shook her head, “Why would it matter if it was innocent? Just tell me the truth, Franky. You’ve been distant for weeks.”  
Franky bit her lip…she could trust Kim, couldn’t she?  
“Kim, it’s complicated. Please don’t be mad.”  
“Bullshit. It’s simple Franky. You’re screwing the governor and she’s turned you into this…wuss. You’re not top dog anymore, you’re not anything to most of the women in here anymore. Can’t you see what she’s doing to you?” Kim’s voice didn’t rise in the slightest, but the anger shone through.  
Franky cringed at the blame and anger Kim was unfairly putting on Erica, “Kim, you’re wrong. It’s not…Miss Davidson’s fault. Don’t blame her. It’s mine.”  
Kim snorted, fixed Franky with one last withering stare shaking her head and walked away. Franky swore, and banged her head against her bookshelf, sighing.

Erica hung up the phone and stood up. She had to get out of this office before that phone rung again and she tied up for another hour where she was distracted by wondering how Franky was doing. There was a knock on the door and she swore under her breath before opening the door.  
“Franky,” she breathed, in surprise. Franky hadn’t come to see her in weeks, it was always the other way around.  
“I shouldn’t have asked you…last night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean – “  
Erica watched the prisoner struggling for words, too ashamed to even meet her eyes, “Franky, it’s okay. Well, it’s not okay, but I’m not mad at you. I’m just worried about you.”  
Franky sighed, “There’s more. Kim saw you come into the unit last night. She’s pretty mad. She’s upset. I don’t know what she’s going to do.”  
“Shit,” Erica couldn’t help but swear, “okay, I’ll talk to her, see if I can…sort something out. Franky, how are you feeling?”  
Franky shrugged, “I don’t want to get you in trouble, Erica.”  
Erica grimaced, “I’m not your responsibility, Franky. However, you are mine. I need to know how you’re feeling.”  
Franky looked like she wanted to argue but sighed, “I feel…I don’t know how I feel. I’m just tired, I just want to stop feeling. I just want to sleep for like a year.”  
“And what would happen when you woke up?”  
Franky blinked quickly a few times, “I don’t know. Everything would just be better.”  
Erica smiled, “Do you remember when you first got to Wentworth, Franky? What it was like?”  
Franky frowned, “Of course, I do, it was fucking shit but what’s that got to do with anything?”  
“And then remember a few months ago, when you were running this place?”  
Franky smiled, “Isn’t that your job?”  
Erica shook her head, smiling, “My point is, it didn’t just happen did it? You worked for it. You had to put effort into it, you had to change, you had to do things that you probably shouldn’t have done… my point is, nothing just changes by blocking out the world, for however long,” Erica held Franky’s hands, running her fingers over her still-bruised knuckles, “and you needed support to get there. Right?”  
Franky sniffed and tried not to blink the threatening tears. She nodded, “I guess…but I don’t have support in here anymore.”  
“You have me,” Erica moved her hand up to wipe a tear from Franky’s eye. She took a breath and just let it out, “I love you, Franky. And I’m going to help you get better, I promise.”  
Franky’s eyes widened, “Erica…,” she hesitated, “I love you too,” she lent forward, placing a quick but committed kiss on the governors, “I don’t need anyone else if I have you.”


	10. "Family"

Erica stood in the doorway of Franky’s cell. The prisoner was fast asleep as the rest of the women filed out into the yard. She sighed. It really was a rollercoaster, sometimes it seemed like Franky was okay. Sort of. At least she’d get up and move around a bit, but other days she wouldn’t get up for count and all she wanted to do was sleep or stare at the ceiling. She’d finally agreed to seeing a psychiatrist and reluctantly took her daily medication but Erica could tell she hated doing it.  
She put her hand on Franky’s shoulder and shook her gently. Franky groaned and rubbed her eyes, forcing them open.

“Hey, you,” Erica smiled at her. God, she looked cute when she slept, no frown lines or worry on her face.  
Franky yawned, “Hi,” she stifled another yawn.  
“Have you – “  
“Yes,” Franky snapped, turning away from the governor.  
Erica closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Franky. You know I have to ask.”  
“It doesn’t do anything anyway,” Franky shrugged.  
“It’s only been a couple of weeks, give it time,” Erica reached out and touched the prisoner’s face. Franky’s eyes flickered up to meet hers and she could almost feel her calm down her breathing under her fingers.  
Franky nodded, “I know, I know. I’m sorry,” she rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up, “Anyway, how are you?”  
“I’m fine… but Franky, I need to tell you something,” Erica bit her lip nervously. She’d tossed and turned the last few nights trying to decide if she should bring this up with Franky or just deal with it herself, “Your mum and dad have contacted the prison, they want to see you.”  
Franky was silent, and it was only when Erica tilted her chin upwards that she looked the governor in the eye, “What do you think I should do?” she whispered.  
Erica had been afraid Franky would ask her that. The truth was she didn’t think Franky’s mind was strong enough to deal with an emotional confrontation with her newly reunited parents, but how did she say that without the prisoner twisting her words and painting herself as weak. Franky thought taking medication was weak, she knew none of the women in the prison had respect for her anymore, sometimes she even thought her feelings for Erica were out of some kind of weakness. In a matter of months, Wentworth’s top dog had gone from savvy, charming and strong to… not weak, but ill. At least that’s how Erica saw it, but she knew Franky’s perception wasn’t the same.  
“I don’t know, Franky. I think maybe...,” Erica tried to pick her words carefully, “I think you should give yourself the time you need. I’m worried if it doesn’t go well, you might just…feel even worse. It might set you back.”  
“You think I’m weak.”  
The look in Franky’s eye as she said that broke Erica. It’s not what she had meant at all, and it was exactly what she’d been afraid of.  
“Franky,” she said sternly, “you are not weak. You wouldn’t be here if you were weak, this is just another shitty battle that you have to fight and you can fight. I know you can. You just need support, that’s all.”  
“I just…,” Franky sighed heavily, “I just need you to tell me what to do.”  
“Hey, you’re the one that gives orders aren’t you? Why do you want to take them all of a sudden?”  
Franky shrugged, “Sometimes I think it’s easier to take them. When you’re the one giving orders, you’re responsible for the outcome. There’s so much added stress, you have to control everything and protect everyone and if one thing goes wrong, the whole damn thing comes crashing down and it’s all your fault and then you have to rebuild. And you can’t show any emotion, everyone else can, but when you’re at the top you have to act like nothing phases you…but it does.”  
Erica swallowed the fear in her throat down. She’d never really heard Franky talk about being top dog, not like that. She knew there were motives and pain and defence mechanisms that all played a part in why Franky did what she did but she’d just never heard Franky acknowledge how…shit being top dog was.  
“I just wanted a family, and I wanted to make sure they could never leave,” Franky finished quietly, avoiding Erica’s eyes and just gazing into space.  
Erica grabbed Franky’s hand and squeezed it, “I’m your family now and I will never leave you. I promise that.”  
“Until your job is threatened,” Franky mumbled, nevertheless stroking the governors knuckles and bringing Erica’s hand up to touch her cheek.  
“I don’t care, Franky. Don’t you get it? The only reason I’m still in this job is to stay as close as I can to you. You have parole in less than two years, then I’ll resign. We can go somewhere new, start fresh. I’m never leaving you.”  
Franky stared at Erica in disbelief. She bit her lip, holding back a smile, “I love you Erica.”

Erica moved her hand from Franky’s cheek to her lips, brushing over them gently. She quickly checked she’d closed the door behind her and placed her lips on the prisoners. She felt Franky’s hands clutch at her waist and allowed herself to be pulled on top of her. She could feel everything in Franky’s kiss, the pain, the sadness, the anger but mostly the passion and the love. She found herself pulling up Franky’s shirt and plastering her stomach with kisses. Her fingers traced the tattoo Franky had tried to replace the cigarette burns with and she brushed her lips over them too as both her hands caressed the prisoner’s stomach. Franky shifted position and grabbed a hold of Erica’s hand, guiding it down.  
“Now? Are you sure?” Erica whispered, but she could see the desire in Franky’s eyes. It was so much more than that though; Franky just wanted someone to look after her, to show her unconditional love.  
Franky nodded wordlessly and pressed her face into Erica’s shoulder as she slipped her hand into Franky’s pants and underwear, while she held her other hand in the brunette’s hair pulling her as close to her body as she could.


	11. Losing it.

Franky yawned and stumbled out of her bed into her doorway in time for count.  
“Good to see you up, Doyle,” Will nodded at the prisoner.  
Franky nodded and picked up a book, spreading out on her bed. She’d only read a page before she felt someone watching her and looked up.  
“Kim, hey,” she said apprehensively. The two hadn’t talked since their previous argument about Miss Davidson.  
Kim walked into the cell, approaching the bed Franky lay on. Franky sat up, hugging her knee’s. Kim frowned; Franky never used to position herself like that, it made her look…different, weaker.  
“Well, what’s up?” Franky asked when Kim didn’t say anything.  
Kim shrugged, “Are you…okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Franky shrugged.  
“What I said…about Miss Davidson making you weak,” Kim squirmed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it…”  
Franky shrugged.  
“It’s not just that is it?”  
Franky sighed, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Franky… it’s obvious. It’s been months. You’re depressed.”  
Franky clenched her jaw, hating the word, “Kim, you can’t tell anyone – “  
“You think I have to, Franky? The women aren’t blind. They can see you’re not …right. And…” she trailed off.  
“I’m not a threat though, right? They don’t need to take me out or anything.”  
“No, no it’s nothing like that. Some of them just wonder if it’s an act though, if you’re just biding your time.”  
Franky scoffed, “Me and what army?”  
Kim shrugged, “Just watch your back, Franky,” and with that, she left.

“I want to see my parents,” Franky was barely in the governor’s doorway before she said it and remained standing, arms crossed.  
Erica waved the escorting officer away and closed the door, taking her seat and motioning for Franky to do the same but the prisoner remained standing.  
“What’s bought this on Franky?”  
Franky shrugged, “Does it matter?”  
Erica frowned, “Of course it matters. I thought we were pretty clear on this the other day, you weren’t going to see them yet. It’s too much stress- “  
“I’m not a fucking china doll, Erica,” Franky snapped and began pacing.  
Erica sighed, watching the prisoner pace erratically around her office. This was angry Franky and the only thing she could do was let her blow off some steam and calm down. She let the silence wash over them.  
“They think I’m weak,” Franky said as she collapsed in the chair, still wringing her hands, cracking her knuckles and bouncing her knee up and down.  
“Your parents?” Erica couldn’t get a handle on what Franky was talking about and that worried her.  
“No,” Franky snapped, “the other women. They think I’m pathetic.”  
Erica’s eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand, “What’s that got to do with you seeing your parents, Franky?”  
“I’ll show them,” Franky muttered, opening and closing her hand.  
“Who?” Erica asked.  
Franky shrugged, remaining silent.  
“Who are you going to show, Franky?” Erica asked sternly, carefully watching the restless prisoner in front of her.  
“Well, I’ll show them all in the end, won’t I?” Franky said, standing up and beginning to pace again.  
“Franky,” Erica said a little louder, starting to lose her patience, “what are you talking about?”  
“I want to see my parents,” Franky repeated, her voice calm but her body not.  
“Why?” Erica asked.  
“Because,” Franky replied, “two birds with one stone, right?”  
Erica sighed, “If I let you see your parents,” she said slowly, “are you going to try and hurt them?” It was starting to make sense now; if she just thought a little erratically and like someone who felt they had nothing to lose.  
Franky shrugged, “I’ll show them,” she repeated.  
“Franky,” Erica exclaimed, standing up now and moving closer to the prisoner, “this is not the way to show anyone anything. I’m not letting you near anyone when you’re like this.”  
Franky backed away from the governor, “What, you think they deserve to be happy? To live?”  
Erica took a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter what I think, Franky. This is not the way. I want you to see your doctor, Franky.”  
“I just want to see my parents,” the prisoner repeated herself.  
“No,” Erica said sternly, “that is not happening. I don’t even know if I can let you in the block like this – “  
“Like what?” Franky yelled.  
“Like…talking about killing people just to prove to the other women that what, you’re not out of the game? Listen to yourself, Franky. It’s not rational.”  
Franky stared at the governor, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it. Her mind was messing with her and she didn’t know how to stop it. She was confused and she didn’t know what to do, or what to say. It was a stupid plan, but she hated people to think she was weak. She was just tired, that’s all. Just so fucking tired of this place. She sat down, silently and let Erica place her hand on her arm. It never ceased to amaze her how one touch could bring her back to her senses so quickly.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  
Erica nodded, “It’s okay,” she cradled the prisoners head against her chest. This was never going to just go away and she cursed the prison system for how difficult it was to organise psychiatric care for the prisoners.


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t know how to get better,” Franky admitted to her doctor quietly.  
“Are you taking your medication?”  
“Yeah but it just makes me feel worse and I can’t think properly when I’m on that stuff, it makes my thoughts really…” she trailed off, shrugging. She told Erica she’d try with this stupid doctor, with honesty but it wasn’t that easy.  
“Really what, Franky?”  
“Just messed up, irrational Miss Davidson says,” Franky shrugged again.  
The doctor, Annie nodded; she was a nice enough woman and all, she was just no Erica, nobody got her like Erica did, nobody wanted to get her like Erica did, “Okay, look anti-depressants are tricky, they’re all different and it can take a while to find the one that works for you.”  
“So I can come off them?” Franky leaned forward.  
“I think that would be best,” the doctor said slowly, “Maybe we can try you on a different type once you’ve come off this one, okay?”  
Franky sighed, “Mmhm.”  
“You know Miss Davidson seems to really believe in you, she’s invested quite a bit of time in you,” Annie suggested.  
“She’s a good governor,” Franky nodded.  
“You like talking to her though, right?”  
Franky bit her lip back; she didn’t want to get Erica in trouble, “Yeah, she’s a good listener.”  
Annie nodded, “Okay, well that’s good. It’s really important you have someone you can talk to, someone other than me that can support you.”

Erica opened the door and let Franky in; she actually looked better, she smiled at Erica genuinely for the first time in weeks and she actually looked comfortable as she plonked herself down in her chair, arms uncrossed.  
“You look good, Franky,” Erica said, smiling, touching Franky’s shoulder on her way back to her own seat.  
“I feel pretty good,” Franky nodded, “A bit headachey, but good.”  
Erica nodded, “Fantastic, how are you sleeping?”  
Franky shrugged, “Still not great but I don’t feel so tired all of the time.”  
Erica dragged her chair closer to Franky and put her hand to her face, “I’m glad, I still wish you were sleeping better though.”  
Franky nodded and lent into Erica’s shoulder, “Mm, so do I. I wish I could sleep beside you.”  
Erica smiled, “I wish too baby…” she put a hand on the back of Franky’s neck, “I go to sleep thinking of you every night,” she whispered truthfully.  
Franky bit her lip, “I think about you too,” she held Erica’s hand, caressing her palm softly, “I can’t wait to get out of here.”  
“Yeah… me either baby,” she kissed Franky on the lips slowly, holding her face in her own. She lent her forehead against Franky’s and they looked each other in the eye for a moment before Franky pulled her face away a little.  
“Maybe I should get back to studying though, you know, so I have something to pursue once I get out of here,” Franky said.  
“Do you think you’re ready to do that? How’s your concentration?”  
Franky shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t picked up a book in ages, but hey,” she perked up, “you could read to me. I miss reading.”  
Erica smiled; she liked that idea, she really, really liked it when Franky let her care for her, “I could do that,” she agreed, “I’d love to do that,” she added, “Why don’t I make a special visit to my favourite prisoner after hours tonight?”  
Franky nodded, “Mm I’d like that, I miss your secret visits. I guess they’re a bit easier now.”

Franky was staying in the psych wing of the prison, temporarily they said, and at first she hated it and insisted on moving back to H Block, but at least it was easier to score private visits with the governor. She had her own room and the beds were a tad more comfortable than on the block. She was kind of used to it now; it’s not like she had many friends back in the block anyway; everything was kind of about…Erica now. You really learn who your real friends are when you go through mental issues, especially in prison. Kim had tried, but there was still a few hard feelings there whether they were aired or not. But Erica, she would never leave Franky’s side if she didn’t have to.  
“Mm, you know when I get out of here, we should just run away somewhere completely new and have our own little adventures together.”  
Erica smiled and put her arm around Franky, “What, like in your books?”  
Franky bit her lip, but nodded, “Yeah… That’s why I love reading, it’s like one second I’m in prison and the next I’m wherever the author wants to take me, whatever book I choose to pick up. Maybe I should write a book about you and me and never put it down.”  
Erica squeezed Franky’s shoulders, “You don’t need a book, baby, you’ve got me right here, whenever you want, no reading required.”  
Franky looked at her with those wide eyes but said nothing, just nodding and burying her face in Erica’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt sleep slip in through her toes and make it’s way quickly up to her heavy eyes.


End file.
